


Инноченцо

by Gevion



Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Foot Fetish, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сироте, никогда не имевшему своего, отдавать нечего. Он прилежно выучился только принимать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инноченцо

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015.

_уста их мягче масла, а в сердце их вражда;_   
_слова их нежнее елея, но они суть обнаженные мечи_

 

Взойдя на папский престол, Джованни прилюдно произнес требовавшиеся слова: признал в Инноченцо родную кровь. Не то сказал, не то сделал — не остановил себя вовремя. Инноченцо только посмотрел по-дикому, послушно вытягивая шею. Мальчик говорил как уличный оборванец, не так, как должно, прислуживал, не умел кланяться и даже крестился неловко — в нем было так много тревожащей неправильности, что она вовсе не казалась игрой.

На пороге двадцатилетия Инноченцо ведет себя как избалованный наследник престола. Правил нет, почти нет и обязанностей — лишь привилегии. Ему ни в чем не откажешь. Монеты утекают из казны, словно крыса прогрызла в ней дыру, и показная невинность уличного мальчишки больше никого не обманывает. Он уже не безымянный мальчик, греющий новому Папе постель.

Признавать это страшно.

Инноченцо не такой, как остальные. Он надменнее, злее, как и все безродные, поднявшиеся из уличной пыли на ступени кардинальских дворцов. Другие — эти услужливые мальчики, послушные сыновья, ангелы Господни — безошибочно чуют в нем чужака. Сперва лишь сторонятся и шепчутся по темным комнатам, но потом, распаляясь и чувствуя запах будущей крови, начинают загонять в угол — говорят все громче, ранят все сильнее. Он кусается в ответ.

Привычный к ласке Инноченцо избалован и изнежен, когда они остаются наедине: светлая гладкая кожа, блестящие на свету волосы. Вода льется в чашу для омовения, руки Джованни привычно скользят по теплой лодыжке Инноченцо вниз: пальцы надавливают на выступающую кость, бездумно растирают свод стопы.

От времен нищеты остались только трещинки на ступнях, сохнущие от простой воды. Инноценцо добавляет в нее при купании несколько капель масла из небольшого ограненного сосуда и раздраженно шипит, чтобы Джованни и не думал прикасаться или подсматривать — отдает приказы так властно, будто все до единого рано или поздно должны склонить головы перед ним.

Огрубевшую душу и черствое сердце не смягчить никакими маслами.

Закрывая глаза, Джованни прижимается к костяшкам его коротких пальцев губами, прикусывает подушечку большого, не морщась от масляного привкуса, ведет вдоль проступающих на икре вен языком. Инноченцо лишь позволяет себя целовать, отказываясь давать что-либо взаймы.

Невинности в нем еще меньше, чем раньше: цепкий взгляд из-под черных прямых ресниц, выставленное напоказ бледное горло. И губы — мягкие, как у размалеванной уличной дряни, сладкие от дорогих нездешних фруктов и вина, — растягиваются то в капризную гримасу, то в искреннюю полудетскую улыбку. Их легко касаться, сминать пальцем, заставляя приоткрывать рот шире, обхватывать плоть послушнее. Лепить из Инноченцо то, что хочется, на мгновение уверовав, что еще остались собственная воля и сила в руках.

И воля, и сила теперь — не его. Они давно утекли в Инноченцо с семенем и лаской.

Инноченцо позволяет многое: брать себя сзади, если не хватает смелости смотреть в глаза, пользоваться своим телом, когда похоть одолевает плоть, ставить себя на колени, если восстает уязвленная гордость, но все это на самом деле лишь его снисходительные подачки и множащиеся долги Джованни. Сироте, никогда не имевшему своего, отдавать больше нечего. Он прилежно выучился только принимать.

Джованни здесь — единственный загоняемый зверь. Окружающая его стая, подхлестнутая долгим ожиданием, голодна, жадна и жестока, а папская тиара для псов — как красная тряпка для быка. Инноченцо мог бы стать их первой кровью, не будь он слишком хорош, чтобы обратиться в добычу. От него лучше избавиться навечно, но он близкий, привычно скупой на ласку и тепло — почти родной.

Джованни зажмуривается и малодушно приказывает своим глазам ослепнуть, своим ногам бежать от Инноченцо прочь. Но чувствует, что не достанет духу даже на это.


End file.
